My Papa
by Stupefy-Jin
Summary: Cerita tentang perjalanan seorang Park Jimin, si Papa muda berpenampilan seperti preman yang sangat menyayangi putra semata wayangnya –Bambam– dan bagaimana mereka menghadapi lika liku kehidupan. Everyone x Jimin. Jimin Uke Center!\\Special YoonMin\\Top!Yoon Bott!Jim\\Mpreg (Ch4 UP)
1. Chapter 1

My Papa

Cast :

Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon

Min Yoongi

Bambam [Got7]

Everyone x Jimin

Spesial Yonmin

Warning! OOC tingkat akut

typo's

Cerita tentang perjalanan seorang Park Jimin, si Papa muda berpenampilan seperti preman yang sangat menyayangi putra semata wayangnya –Bambam– dan bagaimana mereka menghadapi lika liku kehidupan. Ketika Bambam mulai tumbuh dia sangat protektif pada sang ayah yang diam-diam disukai oleh ahjusshi-ahjusshi tampan disekelilingnya. Everyone x Jimin.

Jimin Uke Center!

.

.

Bekas kain kotor dimana-mana, ceceran bubuk susu memenuhi lantai dan meja, botol susu lama yang sudah berbau, mainan karet yang berserak, dan juga bekas diaper yang sudah penuh.

Pemandangan itu lebih mirip seperti kandang ternak dibandingkan menyebutnya sebuah rumah.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berbadan kecil berdiri membelakangi.

Ia kemudian berjalan kesana kemari. Wajahnya kusut, dahinya berkerut bingung, ia menimang-nimang bayi 8 bulan dikain gendongannya yang berwarna kuning.

"Ssst.. sstt.. uljimayo.. aegiya." Suaranya lirih karena dia merasa letih sekaligus bingung dengan putranya.

Putra?

Baiklah, mari kita berkenalan sejenak.

Pemuda berbadan kecil ini memanglah seorang Ayah. Ayah muda lebih tepatnya, karena usianya saja baru memasuki 18 beberapa bulan lagi.

Nah bukankah itu usia anak sekolah?

Memang benar.

.

Bukannya diam, bayi mungilnya justru menangis lebih keras.

"Aigoo.. Bammie... waeyo? Kenapa menangis teru, eoh?"

Pemuda itu bernama Park Jimin.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa bayinya terus menangis, padahal saat dia mengecek diaper Bambam –Putranya- Bambam tidak pipis atau buang air besar.

Lapar?

Bahkan ditangan Jimin yang bebas ada sebotol susu yang sedari tadi ditolak.

Bambam terus menendang susunya tiap kali Jimin arahkan ke mulutnya, hal itu membuat Jimin bingung setengah mati.

"Aaaarrrggg! Jung Daehyun! kenapa kau meninggalkanku! aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa!" Jimin berteriak tanpa sadar, membuat Bambam yang didekapannya menangis lebih keras lagi.

"Oweeeeeekk!"

Jimin menghela nafas.

Bodoh. Anaknya jadi takut kan.

"Ssst..sst.. mianhae Bambamie," Jimin kembali menimang-nimang Bambam dengan sayang. Secara perlahan bayi itu sedikit tenang namun masih sesegukan.

.

Jimin terlihat seperti ayah yang baik bukan?

Tapi, menurut orang-orang yang melihatnya secara sekilas akan berkata sebaliknya.

Jimin memiliki tato dikedua lengannya, Tato bergambar naga atau sejenisnya yang memenuhi lengan atas hingga pangkal pergelangan tangannya.

Telinga sebelah kiri memiliki tiga lubang tindika, sedangkan yang sebelah kanan memiliki dua tindikan, dan semua lubang tindikan itu dihiasi oleh pierching unik yang berantai.

Bibir gemuknya tak ketinggalan dihiasi anting menyerupai cincin, lalu lidahnya juga ditindik.

Ah, penampilannya jauh dari gambaran seorang Ayah idaman dan lebih mirip preman jalanan.

Kita bahas usianya.

Jimin menjadi Ayah muda karena 'kecerobohannya'.

Iya, dia memang pernah melakukan 'hal itu' dengan pemuda lain yang dia cintai bernama Jung Daehyun.

Dan ternyata Jimin berhasil. mengandung.

Jimin memiliki keistimewaan yang dibawa sejak lahir. Sebetulnya dia memiliki kelamin ganda.

Dia juga memiliki rahim sehingga ia bisa mengandung.

Dan jangan bahas itu, Jimin sendiri begitu kaget saat melihat dua garis merah di alat yang iseng dia beli di apotik.

Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya dia juga tak ambil pusing, yang jelas ketika dia memastikan ke rumah sakit, dokter paruh baya itu menjelaskan secara detail keistimewaan yang Jimin miliki, ia memiliki sebuah rahim yang dimiliki oleh wanita.

Namun Jimin tak terlalu menyimak, yang pasti dia hamil. Ya sudah. Dia terima dengan santai.

Dan mendengar berita itu Daehyun tentu bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Jimin segera. Dia bahagia, tanpa memikirkan resiko kedepan.

Daehyun juga amat mencintai Jimin sehingga dia siap menjadi suami juga ayah bagi anaknya kelak.

Oh jangan bayangkan kisah mereka berjalan mulus.

Mereka ditentang oleh kedua orang tua mereka dan menyuruh keduanya lebih baik menggugurkan saja kandungan itu dan bertingkah seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Daehyun dan Jimin tidak mau dan memilih untuk hidup sendiri. Orang tua mereka lepas tangan dan membiarkan mereka mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah mereka perbuat. Nama keduanya dicoret dari kartu keluarga masing-masing.

Bahkan Daehyun dan Jimin berhenti sekolah setelah itu.

Tanpa diduga, Daehyun meninggal sebelum Bambam lahir akibat kecelakaan kerja.

Setelah kematian Daehyun, Jimin berubah total. Dia terlihat seperti keadaannya sekarang dan bekerja disebuah bar.

Jimin hamil, melahirkan, dan menjadi Papa tunggal diusianya yang hampir menginjak 18 tahun.

.

.

Jimin kembali melirik Bambam didekapannya, melihat Bambam masih menangis dengan suara yang kecil, Jimin seketika ingat, Bambam tidak suka susu dari BOTOL!

"Hah, haruskan Papamu ini bertindak konyol lagi agar kau mau makan, Bammie?" Jimin mendesah karena ia baru ingat alasan Bambam menolak susu yang diberikannya, dan tiba-tiba pipi Jimin menjadi panas. Malu membayangkannya.

.

.

Jimin tahu ini konyol, tapi dia juga lupa bahwa Bambam adalah putra Daehyun. Yang ketika mengandung Bambam, justru dialah yang banyak bertingkah dan melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti yang dilakukan oleh bayi yang masih 8 bulan ini.

Tidak ada hubungannya sih tapi otak muda seorang Park Jimin berpikir bahwa semua itu ada kaitannya.

Karena Jimin resmi duda/ janda, berarti dia sudah tidak mengandeng marga Jung lagi, kan?

.

Jimin sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

Walau penampilannya seperti preman, dia tetaplah seorang ayah, dan dia sayang sekali pada Bambam.

Jimin tidak menyalahkan Bambam. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar Bambam tetap sehat dan mau makan.

Seperti yang dilakukan Jimin sekarang, Jimin akan melakukan apapun asalkan Bambam mau minum susunya.

Jimin melirik Bambam untuk terakhir kali.

Kaos tanpa lengan yang dipakai Jimin tadi telah raib dan menampilkan tubuh mungilnya.

Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya dari Bambam yang sepertinya sudah mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Papanya padanya.

Jimiin mendekatkan dadanya dalam diam, sebuah dot khusus yang Jimin buat sendiri sudah terpasang di dadanya, dan...

Abakadabra

Tangisan pelan Bambam hilang. Ia mulai menyusu.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Jimin menggendong bayi Bambam menggunakan gendongan dipunggungnya.

Sore-sore begini Jimin sudah berangkat bekerja padahal hari ini dia mendapat shift malam.

Jimin sengaja datang sore hari karena ia tak ingin bayi 8 bulan dipunggungnya sakit akibat udara malam.

Bar tempat Jimin bekerja bukan hanya bar yang buka pada malam hari, tapi dilantai satunya ada cafe.

Jimin mengambil pekerjaan itu sekaligus, pelayan cafe dan bartender.

Kebetulan hari ini dia mendapat shift malam di bar.

.

"Aigoo.. anakku sudah datang~" Saat Jimin membuka pintu Bar, dia sudah disambut oleh seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi yang memiliki suara berat yang khas.

Bar ini belum buka, dan tampak beberapa pegawai sedang membenahi meja untuk nanti malam.

Laki-laki berbadan tinggi itu langsung senang kala Jimin datang, dia sudah hafal dengan kehadiran Bambam dibalik punggung Jimin.

"Ya! Berhenti mengklaim anakku sebagai anakmu, Kim Namjoon!"

"Yak! Dan berhenti memanggil namaku! Aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku 'Hyung', Park Jimin!"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas dan mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan karyawan.

Dia mengacuhkan Namjoon, Namjoon sendiri tak ambil pusing, sekarang ia seperti bercengkrama dengan Bambam yang berada dipunggung Jimin.

Namjoon memilih menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mulai mengikuti Jimin dari belakang sambil bermain cilukba dengan Bambam.

Jimin dapat mendengar ocehan Bambam dipunggungnya, karena sepertinya Bambam suka dengan lelucon Namjoon padanya.

.

"Oh, ya.. bukankah kau dapat jatah off hari ini, Hyung?" Jimin berbalik pada Namjoon saat dia meletakkan Bambam ditempatnya.

Dia bingung, kenapa laki-laki ber-dimple itu ada di bar padahal harusnya dia mendapat jatah libur.

–Bar tempat Jimin bekerja sangat istimewa, karena pemilik Bar ini sayang dengan Bambam dan bersedia membuatkan sebuah box khusus untuk Bambam di ruang karyawan–

Namjoon sedikit berjingkat, karena dia ketahuan seharusnya libur tetapi tetap masuk.

"Haha, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku Jimin, karena aku mau mengasuh Bambam secara gratis hari ini."

"Cih," Jimin mendecih kemudian mengganti pakaiannya.

Alasan konyol –pikir Jimin-

.

.

.

Malam tiba. Jimin bekerja dan melayani pengunjung yang memesan minuman padanya.

Jimin tahu, dia namja. Tapi untuk ukuran namja normal, dia terlalu cantik.

Bahkan wajahnya bisa terlihat cantik walaupun itu semua tertutupi oleh tato, pierching, dan eyeliner tebal dimatanya.

Tak jarang, Jimin selalu digoda oleh pengunjung, apakah itu wanita-wanita yang sepertinya sudah bersuami, atau pria-pria tua yang tertarik padanya.

Huh, Jimin bukan orang seperti itu.

.

Seorang pria memasuki Bar. Penampilannya sedikit unik oleh rambutnya yang dicat berwarna hijau. Dia duduk didepan Jimin dan memesan coctail padanya.

'Huh? Hanya cocktail?' Batin Jimin, tanpa sadar dia terus menatap pria yang sepertinya pendatang baru di Bar ini.

"Kenapa?" Ujar pria itu yang sadar akan tatapan Jimin. Tapi dia tetap menunduk memainkan poselnya. Seperti matanya ada dipucuk kepalanya saja.

"Aniyo, ini pesanan anda." Jimin mendorong segelas minuman yang dipesan pria itu.

Pria itu langsung menghabiskan minuman dalam satu kali tegukan.

"Jimin! Jimin!" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kala ia mendengar suara Namjoon memanggilnya.

"Waeyo, Hyung?"

Wajah Namjoon terlihat panik, membuat Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bammie—" Mendengar nama anaknya disebut, Jimin segera berlari ke arah Namjoon dan meninggalkan pelanggannya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau pergi! Buatkan aku satu gelas lagi! Hey!" Pekik pria berambut hijau tadi. Tapi Jimin tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun.

"Sial!"

Jimin mengacuhkan pria itu. Bambam lebih penting dari apapun.

.

.

.

Ternyata benar, Bambam itu tidak bisa dititipkan pada siapapun.

Dia sepertinya tau mana Papanya dan mana yang bukan.

Dia sepertinya tak nyaman, dan rindu Papanya. Ketika Jimin tiba ditempat Bambam dan mulai menggendongnya, Bambam langsung diam.

Namjoon saja sampai takjub dan menggeleng-geleng heran melihatnya. Bayi berusia 8 bulan saja bisa langsung tau ayahnya. Pikirnya.

"Ssst..sstt. waeyo Bammie? Kau tidak suka dengan Namjoon ahjusshi?" Ucap Jimin ketika menimang-nimang Bambam.

Namjoon berdecak mendengar hal itu.

"Haha sepertinya benar." Lanjut Jimin yang melihat Bambam sangat tenang dan seperti mengantuk didekapannya.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan Bambam."

"Sudah aku bilang sebelumnya, kan? Bambam seumur-umur belum pernah diasuh oleh tangan orang lain, kau lihat sendiri hasilnya. Aku sudah peringatkan tapi kau tak percaya."

"Ck. Ya sudah, bawa Bambam bekerja seperti biasanya kalau begitu. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengasuh Bambam." Ujar Namjoon pasrah. Lebih tepatnya kecewa karena dia tidak bisa bermain dengan Bambam lebih lama.

"Ne Hyung, tapi.. terima kasih kau mau menjaga Bambam." Jimin berucap tulus dengan senyumannya.

"Haha sama-sama, Jiminnie." Namjoon ikut tersenyum kemudian mengusak rambut Jimin. Jimin tidak tahu saja arti senyuman barusan yang diberikan Namjoon.

.

Sepertinya kehidupan berpihak pada Jimin, meski harus bekerja sendiri bahkan mengikut sertakan Bambam saat ia bekerja, Jimin selalu mendapatkan rezekinya dan dia selalu mendapat kemudahan.

Dia bekerja pada pemilik bar yang langsung menerima kemudian sayang kepada dia dan Bambam.

Jimin juga dikelilingi oleh rekan-rekan sesama bartendernya yang sangat baik dan juga sayang kepada Bambam.

Namjoon misalnya, Jimin sudah menganggap Namjoon sebagai kakaknya sendiri, meski mereka memang suka terlibat perdebatan kecil, seperti Namjoon yang suka mengklaim bahwa Bambam adalah anaknya, namun itu semua hanya gurauan. Usia Namjoon sudah 24 tahun jika ingin tahu.

.

Jimin kembali ke tempatnya setelah meletakkan Bambam digendongan dada.

Syukurlah, pemilik bar sangat sayang kepada Bambam dan membuat aturan tidak ada asap rokok di bar nya.

Yang benar saja! Jika dipikirkan itu adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Bagaimana mungkin sebuah bar bebas asap rokok. Bahkan jika ingin merokok, ada ruangan khusus yang disediakan.

Semua semata-mata karena pemilik bar ingin Jimi, dan mungkin jika Bambam ikut, mereka akan merasa nyaman disana.

Jimin hanya mensyukuri, dan membawa Bambam ke mejanya tanpa beban apapun.

Ternyata pria berambut hijau tadi masih disana. Jimin mengernyit, dia pikir pria itu sudah pergi karena dia tak melayaninya.

Saat Jimin sudah kembali ke mejanya pria itu cukup terkejut saat melihat ada bayi digendongan kain Jimin, dia menjatuhkan rahangnya sesaat.

"K—kau punya anak?" Kaget pria itu, kemudian diangguki Jimin dengan santai.

Benar, pria ini pelanggan baru di bar ini rupanya. Jika dia pelanggan tetap, pasti dia tak heran melihat Jimin dengan Bambam.

"Oh God, aku pikir kau masih anak sekolahan, bocah."

Jimin menatap tajam pada pria itu saat dia mengatakan 'bocah'.

Dan pria itu mendengus.

"Benar, aku memang 18 tahun." Ujar Jimin lagi dengan santainya.

"A—apa?"

"Ck, kecilkan suaramu tuan, kau bisa membuat anakku kaget."

Huuueeekk

"Tuh kan." Baru Jimin bilang dan Bambam menangis karena kaget oleh suara pria itu, padahal dia sudah terlelap tadi.

Dengan sabar Jimin menimang-nimang Bambam, menepuk-nepuk pantatnya dari balik kain.

Jimin melakukannya tanpa tahu bahwa pria itu menatap setiap gerakannya.

"Kau ayah yang baik ternyata." Gumam pria itu, menyerahkan gelas kosongnya agar diisi lagi oleh Jimin.

Jimin hanya menatapnya singkat kemudian mengambil gelas itu setelah Bambam mulai tenang.

"Haha tidak sepertiku, menjadi ayah yang buruk." Ucap pria itu menekuk kepalanya, dia mengusak surai hijaunya kemudian mengeram frustasi.

Jimin tak berkomentar apapun. Dia hanya seorang bartender. Dan bartender hanya melayani palanggan yang membutuhkan minuman. Dia sudah sering mendengar curhat orang-orang yang datang padanya, entah mereka dalam keadaan sadar, setengah sadar, atau bahkan sudah mabuk sekalipun mengoceh didepannya.

Namun yang Jimin lakukan hanya mendengar, ya, karena dia tak berhak ikut campur dengan mengomentari kehidupan orang lain.

Atau jika ada pelanggan yang meminta pendapatnya Jimin hanya menjawab 'Itu salahmu'. Selesai.

"Ck, kenapa kau diam saja bocah?" Sungut Pria itu.

Benar kan, pria itu seperti meminta pendapatnya. Karena Jimin hanya memasang wajah datar sambil membersihkan gelas-gelas ditangannya saat pria itu berceloteh.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Jika aku ayah yang baik dan kau ayah yang buruk, aku bisa apa? Itu kan salahmu sendiri." Balas Jimin dingin. Jawaban yang Jimin berikan jika ia tak mau diajak berbincang lebih jauh.

"Waaah kau menarik juga bocah."

"Kalau aku masih bocah, bocah ini tidak akan lahir, tuan."

Jleb

Jimin tak menanggapi apa yang dilakukan pria itu lagi karena ia sudah berbalik untuk mengambil beberapa botol minuman yang berada dilemari belakangnya.

"Jika kau butuh apapun, kau bisa menghubungiku bocah, jangan sungkan."

Pria itu meninggalkan selembar kartu dimeja, dia berbalik kemudian keluar dari bar.

Jimin membalikkan badannya, dia melirik kartu yang ditinggalkan pria itu, mengambil, kemudian membacanya.

"Min—Yoongi?"

END or TBC?

Mianhae #bow

Aku tau ini cerita jelek banget, ga banget. Serius aku ga bisa bayangin gimana nekatnya bikin ff ini. Apa banget Jimun single parent bertato :v

Yang mau protes dan ga mau FF ini terus berlanjut silahkan menyampaikannya.

Aku tau FF ini masih kurang greget, aku ga tau kurangnya dimana. Review juseyo ^^

Ini Cuma pembukaan aja ya.

Next chapter bakal berbeda lagi gayanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Papa**

 **© Stupefy-Jin**

 **JUC ! ( Jimin Uke Centre )**

 **AllXJimin**

 **Cast :**

 **All member Bangtan**

 **Support cast :**

 **Bambam (GOT7)**

 **Jisoo (Black Pink)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn!**

 **Typo (s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bar terlihat ramai ketika melewati angka 11. Pengunjung dari beberapa kalangan seperti tak habis masuk dari pintu utama. Jimin mulai kewalahan melayani pengunjung yang silih berganti meminta minuman padanya. Apalagi ia juga menggendong Bambam dipunggung sehingga rasanya lebih berat.

Bambam sudah tertidur. Ia bisa saja menangis karena suara gaduh pengunjung atau musik yang berdentum. Namun sepertinya bayi delapan bulan itu tak terganggu sedikitpun dan tetap tenang dipunggung Jimin. Entah seperti apa Jimin ngidam ketika mengandung Bambam dulu sehingga bayi itu begitu penurut dan menjadi bayi pengertian bagi Jimin.

"Jim, sudah, biar aku membantu Bambam kembali ke ruangan. Kau layani saja pengunjung." Jimin tersentak mendengar suara seorang pria yang kemudian mengambil alih Bambam dari gendongannya. Namun mukanya langsung cerah saat mendapati pria itu. "Ah, Jin Hyung!"

"Sudah, biar Bambam bersamaku."

Jimin tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dengan hati-hati membuka gendongan Bambam lalu menyerahkan bayinya pada Jin.

"Suatu kehormatan Bapak Manajer mengambil alih bayiku."

"Cih, berhenti menganggapku seperti orang asing, Pabo!"

"Yak, Hyung!"

"Sudah, serahkan saja Bambam padaku."

Jimin benar-benar terbantu dengan kedatangan Kim Seokjin, manajer di Bar tempat ia bekerja. Jika Seokjin tak datang entah seperti apa punggung Jimin yang sudah terasa pegal dan remuk. Apalagi shiftnya berakhir hingga pukul 3 dini hari nanti dan ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan bayinya tidur dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman seperti itu.

Jimin berada di bar ini berkat Seokjin. Seokjin lah yang mengizinkan Jimin bekerja padahal umurnya dibawah kategori waktu itu. Seokjin iba kala Jimin menggendong Bambam yang baru berusia dua minggu dan meminta pekerjaan di depan kafenya setelah membaca pengumuman yang tertempel di kaca. Setelah melahirkan Bambam, Jimin bercerita bahwa ia tak memiliki uang lagi untuk membiayai hidup, ia juga dalam masa pemulihan pasca sesar namun terpaksa memburu pekerjaan. Ia miskin dan juga sebatang kara. Karena suaminya sudah meninggal, dan ia sudah putus hubungan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Hati Seokjin tersentil melihat pemandangan yang mengharukan itu kemudian mengizinkan Jimin bekerja. Mengabaikan bahwa usia Jimin tidak diperbolehkan bekerja di kafe ataupun barnya yang minimal 20 tahun. Seokjin mengerti karena ia juga seorang ayah tunggal, namun bedanya ia lebih beruntung karena bisa membiayai hidupnya dan putrinya.

.

"Hati-hati, Hyung." Jimin berpesan sebelum akhirnya Seokjin mendekap hati-hati tubuh Bambam kemudian tersenyum dan membawa Bambam menuju ruang pegawai.

Jimin kembali melap gelas-gelas kaca di depannya setelah kepergian Seokjin. Sudut matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah kartu yang terselip dibawah botol vodka.

Jimin ingat, itu adalah kartu yang ditinggalkan oleh ahjusshi berambut hijau tadi. Jimin memang sempat mengabaikan kartu itu. Dan sekarang ia mengambil kartu itu untuk kembali dibaca.

"Cih," Jimin berdecih sebelum membuang kartu itu ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Bilang saja dia ingin pamer karena dia kaya. Dasar Ahjusshi belagu."

Dikartu itu tertulis bahwa pria berambut hijau bernama Min yoongi itu adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan dibidang real estate.

.

.

.

Jimin menguap lebar ketika memasuki ruang pegawai. Ia tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah setelah melihat Namjoon tengah duduk mengawasi Bambam di dalam box nya.

"Hyung~ kau mengagetkanku!" Jimin menggerutu sebelum akhirnya menyusul Namjoon yang menoleh lalu tersenyum padanya.

Shift Jimin berakhir. Ia ingin istirahat hingga pagi nanti lalu kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Jimin tentu kaget karena Namjoon masih berada disini dan ia belum tidur. Padahal di sofa sana Jimin melihat sang manajer, Kim Seokjin, sudah tertidur dengan punggung tangan berada di dahinya. Manajer tampan yang satu itu memiliki kebiasaan unik yang selalu merusuh ke ruang pegawai, dia akan sesekali nginap di ruang pegawai dengan alasan rasa 'kekeluargaan' kepada pegawainya.

"Dan kenapa kau masih disini? Kau tidak pulang?" Sambung Jimin sambil mencari kursi lain lalu duduk diseberang Namjoon. Ia juga ikut memperhatikan bayinya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Namjoon kembali mengamati Bambam sebelum mencuri pandang pada Jimin. "Aku rasa keberadaanku sangat dibutuhkan disini, Chim." Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya mengamati Bambam. Fokusnya segera beralih pada Namjoon. Ia sudah mengerti apa maksud ucapan Namjoon barusan.

"Hyung.. aku.."

"Ye, aku mengerti, Chim. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Maafkan aku.. aku.."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Chim. Aku mengerti dan aku akan menunggumu."

Jimin menunduk. Ada semacam perasaan bersalah dihatinya. Namjoon pernah secara langsung mengatakan cinta padanya, dan bersedia menjadi ayah kedua bagi Bambam. Namun saat itu Jimin menolak dengan cara halus dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa. Ia sudah menganggap Namjoon sebagai kakaknya dan hal itu akan berlaku selamanya.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Chim. Bambam tidak akan tumbuh sempurna tanpa dukungan kedua orang tuanya. Dan kau tidak akan bisa terus mengurusnya sendiri, Chim. Kau merasakan sendiri kan? Kau tidak bisa leluasa bekerja sambil mengasuh Bambam seperti tadi, untung Seokjin Hyung berbaik hati membawa Bambam kesini dan aku mengambil alih. Suatu saat kau akan membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Dan kuharap orang itu aku, Chim."

Makin besar rasa bersalah di diri Jimin. Ungkapan Namjoon terdengar begitu tulus. Benar, ia memang merasa sedikit kewalahan jika mengurus Bambam seorang diri. Lagipula Bambam juga tidak suka diurus oleh orang lain. Jimin tidak bisa membalas ketulusan Namjoon. Tidak, tidak jika hal itu berarti ia menerima lamaran Namjoon. Meski benar Jimin menganggap Namjoon kakaknya, Namjoon tetap menolak dan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya alasan Jimin saja karena ia masih baru ditinggal oleh Daehyun. Namjoon yakin hati Jimin akan terbuka suatu saat nanti dan ketika saat itu tiba Namjoon bertekad untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Namjoon sebenarnya tidak tahan melihat Jimin yang menunduk. Hal itu seperti menguji ketahanan dirinya. Sampai saat ini Namjoon tidak mengerti dengan alasan Jimin mengubah penampilannya seperti sekarang. Tato, pierching dan eyeliner yang dipasang tebal. Semua hal menyeramkan itu tak melunturkan kadar manis dan imut dari Jimin yang sesungguhnya. Jimin memang terlihat ketus jika ia sedang bekerja, apalagi melayani pengunjung baru atau pengunjung iseng yang menggodanya. Namun siapa sangka, jika sudah kenal dekat dengan Jimin orang akan tahu sifat aslinya yang kadang suka merajuk, manja, dan sifat alami remaja pada umumnya yang menggemaskan. Dengan tampilan stoic itu saja dia tetap terlihat manis. Namjoon tak dapat membayangkan seperti apa Jimin jika ia menghapus semua itu. Yang pasti, ia tidak tahan untuk segera mempersunting Jimin.

Lama mereka terdiam. Namjoon akhirnya kembali bersuara, "Sudah, kau tidur sana. Aku akan terjaga sebentar lagi lalu pulang."

"Baiklah Hyung, Gomawo." Jimin tersenyum tipis lalu memilih untuk beranjak dan berbaring di sofa yang lain. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus merespon apa jika pembicaraan itu dilanjutkan. Mungkin menghindar sementara terdengar lebih baik. Jimin sempat berpikir jika setelah hari ini mungkin ia akan menjaga jarak dengan Namjoon, ia merasa canggung. Namun disisi lain Jimin bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengabaikan orang lain jika disapa dan diajak bicara.

Tanpa keduanya ketahui, seseorang sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Tangannya yang berada diatas dahi mengepal, kemudian secara perlahan melemas, diiringi oleh sebuah seringaian yang tercetak dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Pria 33 tahun itu memasuki rumahnya yang besar. Rumah sudah sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dinihari. Pasti semua maid yang dia sewa sudah tertidur, dan.. tentu saja satu-satunya anggota keluarganya juga sudah tertidur dari pukul 9 malam tadi.

Pria berambut sewarna mint itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia merasa lelah dan pegal. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantornya karena menjemput beberapa file yang dia butuhkan. Sebelum ke kantor ia sempat mengunjungi sebuah bar milik sahabatnya karena sudah lama tak mengunjungi pria itu tetapi ia tak menemukannya tadi. Ia justru bertemu dengan seorang pemuda unik. Yah, pria dewasa itu sedang memikirkan pemuda unik yang tadi ditemuinya. Atau sejak ia meninggalkan kartu namanya di meja bar, pemuda itu sudah masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Dari luar pemuda itu tampak seperti remaja yang sedang mencoba-coba mencari jati diri dengan tampilan ala anak punk atau apalah style yang sedang digunakan pemuda itu yang tidak diketahui oleh si pria dewasa. Dan yang membuat pria dewasa itu terkejut adalah fakta bahwa pemuda itu adalah seorang Ayah. Ia terkejut saat pemuda itu kembali dengan seorang bayi digendongan, ia juga terlihat begitu telaten dan sangat menyanyangi bayinya. Ada perasaan aneh di diri pria itu saat melihatnya. Ia merasa tersaingi, ia merasa kalah dari seorang pemuda yang dia kira bocah ingusan.

Pria itu akhirnya duduk. Pandangannya mengarah ke lantai dua rumahnya. Setelah melempar jasnya ke sembarang tempat lalu menggulung lengan kemeja biru mudanya hingga sikut, pria itu melangkah, meniti satu demi satu undakan tangga untuk sampai ke lantai dua.

Ia berhenti, mengamati berbagai sticker tokoh-tokoh animasi tertempel di pintu bercat putih itu. Pria itu berdiri dan menatap lama pintu itu, ia ragu untuk masuk atau tidak.

Dengan ragu tangannya bergerak membuka pintu. Suasana di dalamnya sudah gelap dan meyisakan satu lampu temaram yang menyala di meja nakas. Pria itu dapat mencium aroma buah dan aroma-aroma menyegarkan bercampur dengan minyak telon dari kamar itu. Tanpa rasa ragu dan didorong kuat oleh rindu pria itu berjalan menuju sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup luas ditengah kamar itu.

Ia dapat melihat sosok mungil yang wajahnya tercetak persis sama dengan wajahnya. Sosok itu bergelung seperti bayi dalam kandungan. Bahkan kebiasaan tidur merekapun mirip.

Pria itu duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Tangannya secara perlahan-lahan mengubah cara tidur putra semata wayangnya itu. Meletakkan kepalanya pada lantai lalu meluruskan kakinya, kemudian diakhiri oleh selimut yang ia tarik hingga dibawah dagu.

"Maafkan Appa, Jihoon-ah." Pria dewasa itu ingin menangis. Namun sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. Ia merasa gagal untuk menjadi seorang ayah bagi putra semata wayangnya ini.

Min Yoongi, pria itu merasa gagal jika ia mengingat akan semua kejadian masa lalu dalam satu waktu. Jihoon adalah putranya. Namun, ia tak mengetahui siapa ibu dari anaknya ini.

Bingung?

Begini kisahnya,

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya di pukul 4 dinihari. Ia terganggu oleh suara tangis bayi yang entah bayi siapa. Ia bersumpah ingin memukul pintu pemilik apartemen yang tak jua menenangkan bayinya.

"Ck," Yoongi berdecak karena kali ini ada suara pintu yang diketuk, dan Yoongi tahu pasti bahwa pintu apartemennyalah yang diketuk.

Yoongi bangkit dengan malas. Matanya masih setengah terpejam saat membuka pintu. Terlihat samar-samar seorang ibu-ibu yang Yoongi yakini pemilik unit apartemen sebelah karena yoongi memang tidak mengenal tetangga-tetangganya itu.

Yoongi membuka matanya sebelah dan Ibu itu terlihat sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

"Tuan, kenapa kau membiarkan bayimu di depan pintu seperti ini." Yoongi menggosok matanya karena ia belum sadar betul. Setelah matanya kembali terang ia melihat Ibu-ibu itu menyerngit padanya sambil menggendong—bayi?

Bayi?

Dan, apa ibu itu bilang? 'bayimu?'

Bayi Yoongi? Yoongi tidak salah dengar kan? Atau memang dia belum terjaga?

"Maaf?" Yoongi ingin memastikan pendengarannya salah atau tidak. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ibu itu dengan begitu enteng mengatakan bayi yang sedang ia gendong adalah bayinya.

"Bayi ini sudah menangis dari pukul 3. Aku kira ada hantu bayi di apartemen ini. Saat aku keluar aku melihat bayi ini sudah ada di depan pintu apartemenmu. Sudah jelas bayi ini bayimu. Kau ingin membuangnya begitu?" Ibu-ibu itu tiba-tiba nyolot kearah Yoongi. Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti akan situasinya saat ini.

Dan karena Yoongi masih diam mematung Ibu-ibu itu segera menyerahkan bayi yang terbungkus dengan selimut tebal itu ke tangan Yoongi. Yoongi awalnya ragu tetapi ia menerima bayi itu.

"Sudah, setelah ini aku tidak ingin mendengar bayi ini menangis. Aku ingin tidur. Bayimu sungguh mengganggu." Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jujur saja kesadarannya belum pulih seutuhnya, tadi itu tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun mendengar suara bayi lalu pintunya diketuk, saat ia memastikan, ibu-ibu ini malah marah-marah padanya.

Hei apa jangan-jangan bayi ini bayi dari ibu itu tetapi ia mengkambing hitamkan Yoongi?

Yoongi juga letih, tak tahu kenapa ia berbalik ingin kembali kedalam kamarnya. Tepat saat ia berbalik sudut matanya menangkap sebuah tas berwarna baby blue yang tergeletak dibawah.

Yoongi menyerngit. Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, lorong apartemennya sangat sepi. Tak ingin lebih pusing lagi, ia membawa tas itu masuk bersamanya dan juga bayi digendongannya.

.

Saat itulah Yoongi menemukan sepucuk surat di dalam tas itu. Di dalamnya tertulis bahwa nama bayi itu adalah Jihoon. Dia adalah anak Yoongi. Yoongi tidak perlu tahu siapa wanita yang mengirimkan bayi ini padanya. Disana hanya tertulis bahwa wanita itu tidak akan sanggup membesarkan Jihoon hingga dewasa, ia mempercayakan Jihoon pada Yoongi. Hanya itu tertulis disana, tanpa nama, dan tanpa petunjuk lainnya.

Yoongi menyerngit karena ia tak percaya. Siapa? Memangnya Yoongi membuat anak dengan siapa? Otak Yoongi langsung berpikir pada kemungkinan wanita— atau bahkan pemuda yang sudah ia tiduri. Jika dengan wanita, Yoongi menjamin ia sudah memakai pengaman. Dan kalaupun Yoongi tidur dengan wanita itu, itu hanya akan terjadi sekali dan Yoongi tidak akan pernah tidur dengan wanita yang sama untuk kedua, atau ketiga kalinya. Yoongi yakin mustahil untuk wanita itu hamil jika ia hanya menyiram rahim wanita itu dengan miliknya satu kali. Lalu, siapa? Tidak mungkin seorang pemuda mengandung.

Meski faktanya Yoongi itu Bi, ia bingung.

Yoongi tambah frustasi setelah membaca surat itu. Ya, bayi ini bukan bayinya setelah ia mengumpulkan informasi dari memori otaknya. Memangnya siapa sih orang iseng yang leluconnya sangat tidak lucu memberi seorang bayi pada Yoongi? Yoongi bersumpah akan membuat hidup orang itu tidak tenang jika bercandanya sampai sejauh ini.

Yoongi berniat membuang bayi itu. Dia tidak akan mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang tidak ia lakukan. Yoongi benar-benar akan membuang bayi itu esok pagi, yang jelas, kali ini Yoongi ingin tidur.

Baru saja Yoongi meninggalkan bayi itu di sofa, bayi itu kembali menangis. Yoongi berdecak karena itu berisik sekali. Yoongi ingin melempar saja bayi itu keluar dari jendela apartemennya.

Bayi itu menangis semakin keras. Dari pada telinganya sakit Yoongi mengalah dengan kembali mengambil bayi itu. Dan ajaib, bayi itu langsung berhenti menangis.

Yoongi menjadi tidak tega setelahnya. Ia melirik ke dalam tas yang tadi iseng ia bongkar, terdapat sekaleng susu formula lengkap dengan botol dan dotnya. Yoongi menghela nafas, sisi kemanusiaannya yang lain menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan susu untuk bayi itu.

.

Benar, esoknya Yoongi ingin memastikan sendiri bayi ini apakah benar bayinya atau bukan dari pada ia tercatat sebagai manusia rendahan karena tega membuang bayi tak berdosa. Yoongi menunggu dengan sabar hasil tes DNA yang dia lakukan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Yoongi bahwa benar, bayi itu 99% akurat darah dagingnya sendiri. Yoongi tercengang dan sulit percaya. Berita plusnya, ibu dari bayi ini adalah seorang laki-laki.

Jadi, yoongi sudah menghamili seorang laki-laki? Oh shit!

.

.

Yah, begitulah masa lalu Yoongi jika mengingat asal-usul Jihoon. Dia masih belum percaya hingga saat ini. Dia memang sudah berhenti memikirkan siapa ibu dari jihoon ketika Jihoon berumur 5 bulan, karena, saat ditemukan, usia Jihoon diperkirakan baru 3 bulan. Lagipula yoongi terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu waktu itu. Jika memang Jihoon terbukti darah dagingnya, ya sudah, Yoongi terima. Namun entahlah, sesuatu dihati yoongi begitu keras menolak. Hingga tolakan itu berimbas pada kurangnya kasih sayang yang mesti didapat Jihoon dari Yoongi. Yoongi memang menyayangi Jihoon, sejak Jihoon pertama kali berada digendongan Yoongi ketika ibu itu memberikan Jihoon padanya. Yoongi sudah menyayangi Jihoon saat itu rupanya. Namun Yoongi terus menolak hingga saat ini dan ia berlaku dingin pada Jihoon. Ia hanya bisa menyayangi Yoongi secara diam-diam.

Yoongi langsung mempekerjakan baby sitter untuk mengurus Jihoon setelah itu. Jihoon tumbuh tanpa tersentuh langsung tangan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya membayar orang-orang yang bersedia menjadi pengganti Yoongi mengurus keperluan Jihoon. Hingga saat ini bocah itu sudah berusia 8 tahun.

Yoongi sulit mengakui, tetapi Jihoon adalah sumber rezeki bagi yoongi. Sejak jihoon ada, Yoongi selalu mendapat proyek besar dan ia bisa sukses seperti sekarang. Yoongi mungkin berhasil secara materi dan mampu memenuhi kebutuhan Jihoon tanpa diminta, namun Yoongi merasa gagal menjadi ayah dalam konteks sesungguhnya. Ia memiliki semacam perasaan menyesal karena tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik seperti yang dilakukan pemuda tadi. Sudah jelas terlihat bahwa pemuda unik tadi adalah ayah yang baik, jika tidak, ia takkan berada di Bar untuk mencari uang demi kehidupannya, kan?

Jika waktu bisa diputar, ia ingin menjadi ayah seperti yang dilakukan bocah di kafe tadi. Atau jika waktu bisa dimainkan, Yoongi ingin mengenal pemuda itu untuk bisa bersama-sama belajar mengurus bayi mereka masing-masing.

\Tunggu, apa maksud lamunan Yoongi barusan?

Yoongi tersenyum, ia mengelus pucuk kepala jihoon sebelum mengecup lama kening Jihoon.

"Maaf, Appa tidak sempurna menjadi Appamu, Jihoon-ah."

Bocah itu tampak menggeliat ditidurnya. Jihoon langsung bergulung dan membentuk posisi tidur layaknya bayi dalam kandungan.

Yoongi tersenyum, ia takkan mengubah posisi tidur Jihoon lagi jika memang Jihoon nyaman tidur seperti itu, ya sudah.

.

.

"Jim!" Jimin menghentikan langkahnya yang akan keluar dari pintu bar. Jimin sudah cukup tidur tadi dan ia berniat untuk pulang sebelum suara sang manajer menghentikannya.

"Seokjin hyung?"

"Biar ku antar." Ujar Seokjin sambil berjalan menyusul Jimin.

"Tapi Hyung—"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, aku juga sekalian ingin menjemput Jisoo."

"Ah, baiklah."

.

Mobil yang diisi oleh Seokjin, Jimin, dan tentu saja Bambam sangat hening. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Jimin terlihat asik melihat pemandangan diluar kaca mobil, sedangkan Bambam terlihat asik mengemut dotnya dipangkuan Jimin. Seokjin tahu karena ia terus melirik pemuda itu sedari tadi.

Ingin, ingin sekali Seokjin mengatakan... _berhentilah bekerja, Jim. Ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik bagimu, yaitu.. menjadi ibu bagi Bambam sekaligus Jisoo._

Yah, sudah sejak lama mulut Seokjin sangat gatal ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia sudah lama tertarik pada sosok pemuda yang lebih muda 15 tahun darinya itu. Tepatnya, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat Jimin ingin bekerja di kafenya.

Namun sayang, ia tak berani karena takut disalah artikan oleh pemuda yang masih terlalu polos menurutnya itu. Setelah melihat betapa kerasnya Jimin bekerja dan susahnya ia mengurus Bambam Seokjin ingin menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih untuknya.

Apalagi saat ia mencuri dengar dari obrolan Namjoon semalam, membuat Seokjin sadar bahwa tak hanya dia yang menyukai Jimin selama ini. Namjoon luput dari pengawasan Seokjin yang mengira bahwa hubungan mereka sebatas layaknya saudara. Ternyata Namjoon sudah lama menargetkan Jimin. Dibandingkan Namjoon, Seokjin merasa dirinya lebih unggul, secara materi ia lebih mapan dari Namjoon yang masih dalam kategori anak buahnya. Seokjin takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Seokjin tak menjamin jika Jimin menerima Namjoon ia akan dihidupi secara layak. Seokjin merasa lebih mampu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Jimin.

"Apa kau ingin sarapan terlebih dahulu?" dan pada akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Seokjin ucapkan. Ini belum saatnya untuk membahas perasaan. Seokjin juga akan merasa lancang jika ia tembak langsung. Sebaiknya mulai detik ini ia harus melakukan pendekatan yang gencar pada Jimin. Namun tetap hati-hati dan rapi. Agar Jimin tidak kaget jika saatnya nanti Seokjin akan berlutut dan langsung melamarnya.

Biarlah, untuk kali ini Seokjin menelan egonya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, tidak usah, Hyung, aku sarapan di rumah saja."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, sekalian kita sarapan bersama Jisoo. Dari kemarin ia terus menanyai Bambam." Lanjut Seokjin yang matanya masih fokus pada jalanan. Padahal hatinya begitu berdebar akan ajakan pertamanya pada Jimin, takut juga sebenarnya jika ditolak. Yah, baru kali ini Seokjin mengajak secara personal 'anak buahnya'. Lagipula ia tidak bohong jika Jisoo, putri kecilnya begitu rindu pada Bambam.

Jimin yang merasa tak enak jika menolak mengangguk mengiyakan. Entah kenapa ia juga sepertinya rindu akan gadis kecil Seokjin. Jisoo biasanya juga sering diajak Seokjin apabila manajernya itu sedang mengelola kafe dilantai bawah. Gadis itu begitu aktif dan Jimin juga suka pada Jisoo.

"Chaaa."

.

,

Setelah menjemput Jisoo di rumah orang tua Seokjin –karena Seokjin berada di bar pada malam hari maka ia menitipkan putri semata wayangnya pada orang tuanya— mereka menuju restoran keluarga yang menyediakan sarapan sehat.

Jisoo tampak senang mengetahui bahwa 'paman Jimin' nya juga ikut, terlebih ada adik Bambam pula. Seokjin tentu tampak lebih senang lagi karena jisoo begitu suka dengan Bambam dan jimin. Artinya, ia tidak akan repot meminta restu putri kecilnya itu jika suatu saat Seokjin menawarkan Jimin untuk jadi ibunya.

Bambam yang sudah pandai telungkup diletakkan oleh jimin dilantai. Untunglah Seokjin memilih tempat lesehan sehingga Bambam terlihat senang diletakkan. Ia seolah-olah tampak berenang disana.

Seokjin dan jimin tampak asik menikmati sarapan yang diselingi oleh obrolan ringan. Sesekali Jisoo akan menyela padahal ia tidak tahu apa yang ia ucapkan.

Hingga tangan jimin berhenti menyuap saat ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Jim—kau benar Jimin kan? Park Jimin?" Jimin langsung mendongak saat ada yang menyebut namanya, begitu juga Seokjin.

Tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya sedang tersenyum padanya, atau lebih tepatnya ia kaget melihat Jimin yang sudah lama tidak dijumpai.

"Ho—hoseok Hyung?"

"Jimin! Benar kau?! Ah, aku begitu merindukanmu. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana." Pemuda itu langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya pada Jimin lalu memeluk Jimin erat. Mengabaikan bahwa Jimin tak seorang diri disana, dan diseberang sana, ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya tak suka.

"Aku dengar, kau—" pemuda itu seolah memindai penampilan Jimin, dan matanya beralih pada sesosok bayi yang tengah telungkup disisi Jimin yang lain.

"Benar, kau berhenti sekolah kan waktu itu? Aku mendengarnya dari anak-anak yang lain."

Jimin langsung mengubah wajahnya jadi canggung. Hoseok adalah seniornya dan Daehyun. Mereka satu klub dulu dan berpisah karena Hoseok sudah masuk perguruan tinggi. Jimin jadi merasa aneh oleh pertanyaan atau lebih mengarah pada pernyataan Hoseok yang sedikit menohok.

Hoseok memang sudah tahu bagaimana insiden Jimin dan menyayangkan bahwa ia menikah dengan Daehyun. Setelah mendengar berita lagi bahwa Jimin 'Janda' Hoseok entah kenapa mencari Jimin lagi. Tentu saja Jimin tidak tahu.

"Ah, hyung, sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu, ini bambam putraku, dan.. ini Seokjin Hyung beserta Jisoo putrinya, Seokjin hyung adalah manajer ditempatku bekerja." Jimin lebih memilih menghindari pertanyaan Hoseok dengan cara memperkenalkan Bambam maupun Seokjin.

Hoseok baru ngeh bahwa ada pria lain yang sedang sarapan bersama Jimin. Ia menatap pria bernama Seokjin itu dan entah kenapa ia tahu Seokjin itu tak suka padanya dari cara ia menatap.

"Hyung, perkenalkan, ini Hoseok hyung, senior saat aku di SMA dulu, aku satu club dance dengannya."

"Ah," Seokjin langsung mengubah mimik wajahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hoseok.

"Seokjin."

"Hoseok."

Setelahnya ada atmosfir yang kurang menyenangkan dari keduanya tanpa dirasakan oleh jimin.

Batin Seokjin berbicara bahwa ia mendapat satu musuh baru, sial.

Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar bunyi dering panggilan masuk dari ponsel Seokjin sehingga kontak mata antara ia dan Hoseok putus.

"Min Yoongi!" ujar Seokjin setengah berteriak karena yang menelponnya adalah sahabat lamanya.

"Kau ke bar ku tadi malam? Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Aku? Aku sedang sarapan bersama salah satu pegawaiku, kau bisa bergabung kesini. Baiklah, aku tunggu."

Panggilan terputus. Baik Jimin dan Hoseok juga tak bersuara saat Seokjin begitu semangat mengangkat telpon dari temannya itu.

"Baiklah, Jim, dan kau.. Hoseok, apa kau tertarik bergabung sarapan dengan kami?"

.

.

 **TBC**

Iya tau, udah hampir sebulan ff ini ga update. Mianhae TT

Sebelumnya aku senang kalau lumayan juga yang review FF ala kadar ini *nangis terharu

Duh, kok ngawur ya chapter ini TT

Kenapa jadi begini?

Yoongi kepikiran Jimin, Namjoon pernah nembak Jimin, Seokjin udah lama suka sama Jimin, trus, si Jeyop ikut-ikutan.

Kira-kira, gimana nextnya? :D

Balasan review :

 **Summer Chii** : papi yoon jadi ayah yang buruk (ceklis) papi joon ga buat satu yang kaya bambam dan bisa diem ditangannya (tersirat namun tak tersurat :v) dia ingin jadi bapak Bambam (ceklis) kenapa jimin bertato? Hmm biar swag? /? Eungh. Kenapa nchim yg polos begini? Karenaaa aku ga mau Nchim disentuh om om :v /? Eh kan banyak om om ya di ff ini :v ... kyaa makasih udah sempat review kesini ^^ aduh, kmu author fav aku jg loh, seneng deh ^^

 **Gantosci** : huweeee ganto kamu baca ff aku juga kah *terharu makasi ganto sempat berkunjung. Ehe :3

 **Soyu567** : aku jg ga tega sebenarnya bikin nchim tatoan trus tindikan dibibir. Tapi ga tau kenapa otak rasanya merasa seksi/? Ngebayangin nchim gitu :3

 **Jungeunyoon** : ini udah... eview lagi ya ^^ thanks ^^

 **Tyongie** : hihi makasi udah mampir *bow

 **Jebal Monster** : hihi udah.. thx ya ^^

 **Noona93** : gpp tato, sekali enam bulan bisa ganti gambar :v | iyap, aku merasa janggal aja kalau dipanggil Mama, soalnya Jim laki walau dia yg lahirin si Bambam :3 aku suka merasa aneh aja tiap ff mpreg tetap dipanggil mama. Sesekali beda gpp kan ^^ but, thx udah komen ^^

 **ChimChim9395** : samaaaa aku jg cinta Jim uke :* (kibar bendera Jim uke)

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : harus dong, walau uke Jim harus tetep swag :v

 **Syumine2** : tapi teteup kece kan. Dimana lagi nemu orang tatoan gendong anak :v

 **Chim** : tatonya kalau habis ganti lagi (?) tapi kalau pierching yang ditelinga bisa dimaafkan, kan? :v yang dibibir sama lidah penambah aja

 **Pukihh** : huhu untung pemiliknya si seokjin :v jadinya emang baik beud deh :v naah yoongi udah punya anak (ceklis) dan kabar baiknya dia bukan duda :v

 **Juliakie** : yap, sama2 ayah tunggal, single peren :v

 **Guest** : thx udah mampir ^^

 **Haneunseok** : thx udah mampir ^^

 **Lee Hyun Hoo** : huwaaaahhh ku senang. Eheee iyaa ku mau jimin uke mpreg jadinya bikin ^^ makasih semangatnya, duuh aku senang. Ini bakal lanjut kok tenang aja, meski emang slow banget

 **Chiminscake** : aduuh gendis jimin mangesti, anakku om M suga suhendra here :v

 **Avis alfi** : ihiiii yang bikin lebih greget, apalagi kali ini jimin benar2 uke centre :v

Thanks foal all Review, Fav and Foll ^^

*bow

031917


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

Jimin baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi. Berdiri tak jauh dari meja tempat mereka sarapan.

Bambam buang air besar ditengah acara sarapan mereka . sempat membuat semua berhenti makan, tetapi mereka maklum. Dengan itu, Jimin harus permisi sebentar untuk mengurus buah hatinya.

Jimin mendongak sejenak. Ada kepala lain diantara Hoseok dan Seokjin yang sempat ia tinggal.

setelah Jimin mengamati ternyata..

Pria berambut hijau yang ia temui di Bar.

"Chim, kenalkan.. dia adalah sahabatku, Min Yoongi." Sosok Yoongi yang sedang membelakangi Jimin segera berbalik. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Jimin tidak terlalu karena ia sudah menduga pria berambut hijau itu adalah Yoongi.

"Di—dia.. pegawai di Bar-mu kan, Jin? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Yoongi. Antara kaget dan senang mengetahui pemuda unik yang berhasil masuk ke dalam mimpinya semalam berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Dialah.. yang akan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku, Yoon." Yoongi segera menoleh, begitu juga Jimin. Tak hanya Yoongi, Jiminpun kali ini menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Yoongi, oh ada Hoseok yang juga terlihat tidak suka. Kata-kata yang dilemparkan oleh Kim Seokjin, sangat ambigu.

"Kau tahu, aku—aku memperlakukan semua karyawanku seperti keluarga." Seokjin cepat meralat. Ia keceplosan. Tidak, bukan sekarang. Seokjin sudah berjanji bukan bahwa dia akan menunggu dan memilih waktu yang tepat untuk berlutut dihadapan Jimin dan melamarnya.

Seokjin takkan mengungkap rahasia itu sekarang. Tidak, sebelum ia membuat Jimin jatuh cinta padanya secara perlahan.

Disamping akan menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman bagi Jimin, Seokjin tak ingin Jimin salah paham lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Seokjin mendapatkan pelajaran berharga dari informasi yang dia dengar melalui obrolan Jimin dan Namjoon semalam. Bahwa Jimin, tidak suka dengan perasaan yang diungkapkan secara terus terang.

Disisi lain Hoseok merasa seperti seonggok daging raksasa yang tak terlihat keberadaannya. Semua sibuk sendiri, dan mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Ia tidak suka ketika harapannya yang sangat besar dapat bertemu lagi dengan Jimin jadi rusak setelah mengetahui banyak pria 'berumur' disekitar Jimin.

Bukannya merasa tidak berguna atau kalah saing. Terkadang pria berumur itu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Hoseok tidak bodoh untuk menyadari dua pria dewasa didepannya ini memiliki ketertarikan yang sama pada Jimin. Meski Jimin sendiri tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Walau penampilan Jimin seperti anak punk, sisi hatinya yang sangat lembut membuat Jimin tidak peka. Terutama menangkap gelagat ketika seseorang menyukainya.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya Jimin duduk. Bambam sudah bersih dan Jimin kembali meletakkan bayinya di lantai.

Bambam yang bebas merangkak menuju Jisoo. Ia ingin mengajak Noona cantik itu bermain dengannya.

Setiap gerakan Jimin masuk ke dalam indra penglihatan Yoongi. Yoongi mengamati setiap gerak yang dilakukan Jimin. Mulai saat ia menyadari ada Bambam digendongan setelah mereka kembali dari kamar mandi –yang entah kenapa membuat Yoongi kembali jatuh hati pada Ayah dan Anak itu–, hingga dengan lahapnya Jimin menyuap makanannya. Pipi Jimin yang menggembung membuat respon tubuh Yoongi gemas dan ingin menusuk pipi bulat itu.

Jimin bahkan tidak peka bahwa dia ditatap secara intens oleh Yoongi.

"Jadi untuk apa kau bertemu denganku semalam, Yoon?" Tanya Seokjin. ia memang tidak bertemu dengan Yoongi semalam karena ada urusan diluar. Setelah urusannya selesai dan kembai ke Bar, Yoongi justru sudah pergi.

Yoongi tersentak, ia kembali menoleh pada Seokjin.

Setelah Yoongi sampai, pertanyaan dari Seokjin masih menggantung dan belum dijawab oleh Yoongi, tepat saat Jimin datang, semua perhatian teralih pada pemuda berpenampilan unik itu.

"Ah, aku sedang mencari lahan untuk pembangunan Villa di daerah asalmu. Apa kau bisa memberiku rekomendasi?"

"Aaa.. begitu? Bisa sih, tapi untuk di Anyang, mungkin aku harus bertanya pada ayahku dulu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kabar baik darimu."

"Bisa diatur. Kau harus bayar royalti jika proyekmu berhasil."

"Sialan kau."

"Hahaha."

Hoseok benar-benar tidak terendus keberadaannya. Obrolan ala pria dewasa yang sedang membahas pekerjaan. Ditambah Jimin sangat sibuk makan dan mengabaikan obrolan kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Kau makan belepotan, Chim. Kau tidak berubah." Hoseok mengusap bekas saus disudut bibir Jimin. Ibu jarinya bekerja menghapusnya. Jimin agak kaget tetapi ia membiarkan.

Berbeda dengan dua aura yang tiba-tiba berubah mencekam dari orang dewasa yang melihatnya. Mereka yang awalnya tertawa berhenti seketika saat Hoseok mengusap bibir Jimin.

"Ah, go—gomawo, Hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang, justru hal ini mengingatkanku dimasa sekolah kita." Jimin tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja.

 _Pemuda sialan. Dan Jimin tersipu itu sesuatu._ –Itu yang terpikirkan oleh Yoongi–.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang? Aku akan sering mengunjungimu."

Makin panas aura tubuh kedua pria dewasa disana.

Seokjin mengambil air lalu meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Sedangkan Yoongi masih memperlihatkan secara jelas bahwa ia tak suka dengan Hoseok.

Seokjin melihatnya. Seokjin melihat aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin hyuuung." Seorang remaja laki-laki berlari menghampiri Jimin yang hendak memasukan kunci rumahnya. Jimin melihat ke samping lalu tersenyum pada remaja itu.

"Jungkookie,"

"Hallo Bammie."

Bambam menoleh, air liurnya sedikit menetes saat memastikan bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Jungkook. tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum, menampilkan gigi susunya yang tumbuh malu-malu.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau harus di sekolah sekarang? Kau bolos ya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bolos, Hyung. Hari ini sekolah diliburkan. Ada rapat komite dan semua siswa disuruh belajar di rumah saja."

"Nah kenapa kau kesini dan tidak belajar? Belajar sana."

"Hyuuung!"

"Hehe, Arra... masuklah." Jimin segera membuka pintu rumahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, agak memalukan sebenarnya membiarkan seorang tamu masuk ke rumahmu yang keadaannya sangat kacau.

Tetapi ini Jungkook, remaja itu sudah sangat maklum melihatnya. Dan Jiminpun sepertinya tidak malu jika yang melihat rumahnya berantakan itu adalah Jungkook.

"Hyung.. biar aku—"

"Kau jaga Bambam. Aku akan membereskan sebentar lalu memasak untuk nanti. Arra?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias, ia berencana membantu Jimin membereskan kekacauan yang ia yakini ulah kedua Ayah-Anak itu kemarin sore. Setelah Jimin mengizinkan Jungkook untuk bermain dengan Bambam, remaja itu berlari mengikuti Jimin yang hendak meletakkan Bambam pada Baby Walkernya.

Jeon Jungkook, remaja 16 tahun, tetangga Jimin.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum mendengar suara tawa Bambam yang menggelegar. Ya, walau suara tawa itu tawa ala bayi.

Ia sedang menjemur pakaian di balkon.

Jujur saja, Jimin merasa senang saat Jungkook mau berbaik hati bermain bersama Bambam. Selain Bambam sangat nyaman dengan Jungkook, pekerjaan apapun yang dilakukan Jimin akan terasa cepat selesai karena fokusnya saat bekerja tidak terbagi.

Terkadang jika sudah di rumah, Bambam lebih rewel dan suka merengek saat Jimin ingin mengerjakan sesuatu. Entah ingin memasak, mencuci baju, atau sekedar menyapu rumah. Bambam mencari cara agar Jimin tak mengerjakannya.

Bambam sepertinya tahu, kapan ia bisa mengganggu jimin, kapan ia harus bersikap baik. Oleh karena itu rumah selalu berantakan, Jimin memang tidak sempat membereskan apalagi jika Bambam rewel. Mau mengambil sapu saja Bambam menangis. Jimin bersyukur ada Jungkook yang membantunya secara tidak langsung.

Dan Jimin berencana untuk memasakan sesuatu yang enak nanti sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada Jungkook.

Took

Took

Terdengar ketukan pintu.

Jimin berhenti sejenak lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Jungkook yang memang mendengar suara pintu itu hanya acuh lalu kembali bermain dengan Bambam.

 _Sreeet._

"Oh, Taehyung hyung?" Jimin sedikit kaget ketika pintu itu dibuka, menampilkan wajah datar seorang pemuda bernama Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya diam ditempat lalu melirik ke dalam dan melihat Jungkook dan Bambam yang terlihat asik bermain.

Jimin yang menyadari hal itu segera tersenyum canggung.

"Masuklah, Hyung." Saat tubuh Taehyung memasuki rumah Jimin, Jungkook langsung mendongak dan auranya langsung berubah.

Ada petir tak kasat mata memancar dari kedua mata mereka saat bersirobrok.

Jungkook tanpa sadar meremas kuat mainan bebek kuning milik Bambam.

"Duduklah." Jimin mempersilahkan Taehyung duduk. Lalu beranjak menuju dapur mengambil minuman.

Taehyung masih diam. Dia terlihat kesal melihat Jungkook ada disana.

' _Dasar bocah sialan'_ batin Taehyung.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Itu suara Jungkook yang terdengar tak suka.

Taehyung mendecih, "Lalu kau? Bukannya harusnya kau sekolah, bocah?!"

"Cih. Itu bukan urusanmu! Harusnya aku yang berhak bernada begitu karena kau datang ke rumah orang saat masih pagi. Tidak tahu sopan santun dan tata krama bertamu ya?"

"Diam kau bocah. Apa bedanya denganmu, ha?! Belajarlah yang rajin dulu. Jangan ikut urusan orang dewasa."

"Sialan kau."

"Ekhem..." Jimin datang membawa secangkir minuman untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung yang sebelumnya berwajah datar, jengkel, akibat bertemu Jungkook, langsung tersenyum sumbringah saat Jimin datang.

Jungkook yang melihatnya membuat ekspresi ingin muntah.

"Dasar pengangguran sialan" gumam Jungkook.

"Itu... apa kau datang kesini ingin menagih uang sewa, Hyung?" Tanya Jimin was-was.

Taehyung masih memasang senyum sumbringahnya. Ia melirik sebentar pada Jungkook sebelum berkata, "Iya—"

Dan Jimin langsung menunduk. Dia belum menerima gaji bulan ini. Gaji akan diberikan pada tanggal 20, dan itu berarti dua hari lagi. Sekarang uang Jimin tidak cukup untuk membayar sewa.

"Tapi kau bisa membayarnya bulan depan. Soalnya dua bulan ini, kau cukup membayar satu bulan saja."

Jimin langsung mengangkat cepat kepalanya.

"Kenapa begitu, Hyung?"

"Ya... karena aku berbicara dengan Ibu begitu, dan dia setuju."

Di belakang sana, Jungkook sudah mencibir jijik. Dasar Taehyung licik.

"Ah, Hyung, jangan seperti itu, aku tidak enak."

"Jangan sungkan, Chim. Aku sudah bilang sudah menganggap kau seperti keluarga. Dan ini hanya bonus saja." Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jimin. Jimin kaget, namun ia juga tak enak jika melepaskan tangan Taehyung begitu saja.

Jungkook sangat-sangat kesal melihat hal itu.

Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia kembali melirik Jungkook lalu tersenyum menang.

"Nah, kalau begitu, aku permisi sebentar, ya Chim. Nanti aku akan mampir lagi dan bermain dengan Bambam."

Jimin hanya tertawa canggung. Taehyung meminum sejenak minumannya sebelum berdiri. "Wah Jim, minumanmu enak seperti biasanya." Taehyung berkedip menggoda. Jungkook benar-benar ingin menendang keluar Taehyung.

"Dan kau... tetangga. Pulanglah. Aku akan menagih uang sewa ke tempatmu." Taehyung sudah siap-siap dengan tas dan buku yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membantu Ibunya menagih uang sewa kontrakan.

Jungkook hanya memutar bola mata malas sebelum menjawab, "Heol, kalau urusan itu, kau selesaikan dengan ibuku, tuan pengangguran." Taehyung melotot dan bergerak seolah ingin menendang Jungkook, tapi tidak jadi karena melihat Jimin yang diam saja.

Jimin yang diam, terlebih saat ia masih menggunakan riasannya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu ya, Chim. See you~"

Ceklek~

"Hah~" Jimin menghela nafas. Sudahlah, dia tidak peduli lagi. Entah kenapa mood nya tiba-tiba rusak.

Jungkook hanya membiarkan saat ia tahu wajah Jimin sedang menampilkan bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu. Ia kembali bermain dengan Bambam, sedangkan Jimin pergi ke dapur.

Jimin menyempatkan diri mencuci wajahnya. Mungkin dia masih mengantuk karena shift tadi malam. Sekalian, ia juga menghapus sisa-sisa eyelinernya. Pantas saja Taehyung bergidik, setelah diperhatikan, eyelinernya yang luntur memang menyeramkan.

 _Took_

 _Took_

"Ck!" Jimin berdecak keras. Baru saja ia tidak ingin diganggu, namun pintunya kembali diketuk. Siapa lagi? Apa Taehyung kembali dan merubah pikirannya? Jimin jadi kesal.

Jimin jalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya.

Ceklek~

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat. Begitu juga dengan tamunya.

"Mi—min, Min Yoongi?"

"Halo, Park Jimin."

Jimin terdiam lagi,

"A—ada apa kau kesini?"

"Apa kau mau jadi ibunya Jihoon?"

 **TBC**

 **Tadaaaaa aku kembali. Hiiks hiiks maafkan sudah hampir setengah tahun, atau udah setengah tahun menelantarkan ff ini? :v**

 **Yeaah urusan duniawi yang sedang aku hadapi bikin aku mengabaikan ff yang satu ini.**

 **Oke. Aku kembali dan akan terus melanjutkan ff ini hingga tuntas :')**

 **Ga tau kenapa aku baca lagi komenan dan itu sebagai bahan bakar buat semangat lanjutin ffnya.**

 **kalau ga ada halangan langsung besok aku up chapter 4 :')**

 **Jadi setelah chapter ini kita bakalan fokus ama Yoonmin kali ya :3 setuju ga?**

 **Soalnya musuh-musuh Yoongi udah keluar semua :v**

 **Oh iya ada komenan kenapa disini Jin seme?**

 **Yap. Pada hakikatnya (?) semua member bangtan Seme disini (((KHUSUS DI FF INI))). Karena aku Cuma suka Jimin satu-satunya sebagai uke :v /tidak terima bantahan.**

 **Dan ga tau kenapa, aku yang bikin, justru aku yang ngakak ama Taehyung /abaikan.**

 **Kira-kira ngapain Yoongi nyamperi rumah Jimin? Ada yang tau?**

 **Sedikit curhat, beberapa waktu lalu aku kesulitas post doc ke doc manager dan saking frustasinya aku sampai pindah ke WP :v**

 **Nah, jadi ff ini ada di wpku, penname masih sama. Jadi jika sekiranya buat chapter depan ffn nya masih ngambek lagi, aku post disana walau sebenarnya aku nyaman post ff satu ini disini :')**

 **Tapi aku usahain update di FFn kok :'**

 **Trus boleh yaa aku minta review yang bikin aku senyum dan terus semangat lanjutin ff ini? hehe**

 **See you :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

"Aku permisi dulu." Semua yang ada di meja itu kompak menoleh saat Hoseok tiba-tiba berdiri, kemudian membungkuk meminta pamit.

"Hyung—"

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu, Jim. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Hoseok sudah bersiap-siap ingin pergi.

"Dan, tuan-tuan. Tolong antar Jimin **selamat** sampai rumahnya." Ujar Hoseok menekankan pada kata selamat.

Yoongi berdecih meski ia tak memperlihatkannya secara langsung. Bernyali juga bocah ini, gumamnya. Sedangkan Jin tersenyum remeh sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku. Aku yang bertanggung jawab menjamin keselamatannya."

Meski Yoongi sudah yakin sejak awal, tetapi ia membiarkan Seokjin berkata semaunya. Yoongi tahu, sahabat semasa kuliahnya ini memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Jimin. Bahkan Yoongi sendiri tidak menyangka, sejak kapan sahabatnya yang _straight_ bisa belok seperti ini? Apa setelah kematian mendiang istrinya Seokjin jadi kacau orietansi seksualnya? Yoongi sendiri mah semua orang sudah tahu bahwa dia bi. Meski hingga detik inipun ia masih belum mengetahui siapa ibu biologis Jihoon.

Lagi pula Yoongi merasa aneh sendiri jika sekiranya ia membenci sahabatnya yang satu ini. Jadi lebih baik dia diam dan meperhatikan.

Hoseok pamit, berlari keluar dari restoran kecil itu, menyisakan tiga orang dewasa, dan dua anak-anak yang sibuk bermain.

Yoongipun juga tak banyak bersuara, ia sepertinya agak malas berbicara dengan Seokjin sementara waktu ini. Berbicara dengan Jimin? Oh, jangan bercanda. Dia masih canggung.

Bambam merangkak mendekati Jimin. Ia menggapai paha Jimin dan seolah-olah ingin berdiri tetapi dia belum bisa.

Jimin tergelak lalu menyambut bayinya. Ia menggendong Bambam, mengangkatnya sedikit ke udara lalu mencium perutnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Dan ketika Bambam menguap lebar, Jimin sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ah—Jin Hyung—"

"Iya, Chim..." Mengerti karena sepertinya Bambam mengantuk dan mulai bosan, Seokjinpun memanggil pelayan untuk membayar bill. "Ayo kita pulang."

Disisi lain, Yoongi masih anteng menyeruput minumannya.

Mengantarkan Jimin pulang heh?

Baiklah, mari kita antar Jimin pulang.

.

.

.

.

Dan benar. Yoongi secara sembunyi-sembunyi membuntuti mobil Seokjin yang berbelok memasuki sebuah kawasan rumah susun. Yoongi memperhatikan dari jauh, ia melihat Jimin keluar dari mobil Seokjin, Jimin terlihat mengambil tangan kecil Bambam untuk di –dadahkan- entah pada siapa, mungkin Jisoo? Pikir Yoongi.

Oke, Jimin sudah berjalan menaiki rumah susun itu, sedangkan mobil Seokjin sudah meninggalkan kawasan tanpa mengetahui mobil Yoongi terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Setelah Seokjin jauh Yoongi memajukan pelan mobilnya, mencari tempat yang dapat melihat deretan rumah susun itu secara jelas.

Dari dalam mobil Yoongi masih bisa melihat Jimin yang menaiki tangga dan berhenti di lorong lantai ke-tiga. Yoongi menghitung pintu dari kiri, dan tempat tinggal Jimin tepat di pintu ke-empat.

Kali ini Yoongi mengernyit saat ada seorang remaja berlari ke arah Jimin, kemudian remaja itu terlihat merajuk seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ih Yoongi jijik melihatnya.

"Apa bocah itu tetangganya?"

Setelah Jimin masuk, Yoongi masih setia berada di mobil, entah siapa bocah itu Yoongi tidak mau mengambil pusing dulu, mungkin memperhatikan saja lebih baik saat ini.

.

.

Sekitar lima belas menit Yoongi masih nyaman menunggu. Ini adalah hal langka, mengingat menunggu adalah hal nomor satu dalam daftar yang dibenci Yoongi. Dia sendiri juga bingung, apa yang ia tunggu?

Jika sekiranya Yoongi hanya penasaran dimana Jimin tinggal kurasa pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab. Namun entahlah, jalan pikir seorang Min Yoongi memang sulit ditebak.

.

Seseorang terlihat berjalan dan ia berhenti di depan pintu Jimin, "Kali ini siapa lagi?" gumam Yoongi seraya meremas kuat setir mobilnya. Padahal tadinya ia sudah berniat untuk pulang atau langsung ke kantornya, namun melihat ada pemuda lain yang mengunjungi rumah Jimin Yoongi membatalkan niatnya.

Hah, menyebalkan. Tetapi, dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa dia masih bocah, apa tetangganya yang lain? Ada apa dengan Jimin? Kenapa dia begitu anteng menerima tamu-tamu bocah seperti itu?

 _Bzzzt_

Ponsel Yoongi yang sengaja diletakkan di dashboard mobilnya bergetar,

"Rumah?" Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi menggeser ikon hijau lalu panggilan yang langsung di _loudspekear_ itu diterima.

"Ya?"

" _Tuan, ini saya."_ Dan Yoongi sudah tahu bahwa yang menelponnya adalah kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

"Ya, Bogum."

" _Tuan, saya melihat sebuah undangan tertinggal di atas meja belajar tuan muda. Disana dikatakan bahwa ada pertemuan orang tua hari ini, jam 10."_ Begitu penjelasan Bogum.

"Ya sudah, kau datang saja, Bogum-ah, wakili aku." Balas Yoongi malas.

" _Eee itu—tuan, dalam undangannya harus orang tua. Dan saya justru merasa kasihan melihat tuan muda yang seperti sengaja menyembunyikannya. Apakah anda—"_

"Hah, kau benar-benar, Bogum-ah." Yoongi menghela nafas. Mendengar cerita itu saja Yoongi paham bahwa Jihoon memang sengaja menyembunyikan undangan itu lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Entah kenapa hal itu langsung mengganggu Yoongi. Bukankah dari sana jelas terlihat bahwa dia memang orang tua yang buruk? Untuk berbicara terbuka saja Jihoon enggan dengannya. Yah, bukan salah Jihoon, karena memang dialah yang tidak mau membuka dirinya untuk putra tunggalnya itu. Kasihan anak itu.

"Aku akan mengabari nanti, masih ada satu jam lagi." Final Yoongi yang melirik jam di dashboard mobilnya yang mewah.

" _Baiklah tuan."_

 _Tuut_

Panggilan itu diakhiri oleh Yoongi. Yoongi menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya.

 _Bbzzzztt_

Lagi-lagi ponselnya bergetar. Yoongi membuka sebelah matanya lalu melirik nama si pemanggil.

Kali ini Kihyun.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Kau dimana, sialan?"_

"Dalam misi rahasia." Oh, misi rahasia? Jadi, pekerjaan menguntit –yang tanpa disadari Yoongi— adalah sebuah misi rahasia? Benarkah?

" _Misi rahasia kepalamu! Kau lupa kita akan rapat lima belas menit lagi 'hah?"_

Yoongi langsung memukul jidatnya, "Sialan, aku lupa."

" _Dasar tua bangka! Kalau begitu, Cepatlah,"_

"Oh, sepertinya tidak bisa, Kihyun-ah, batalkan saja, aku banyak urusan."

" _Sialan kau Min—"_

 _Tuuut_

Sial. Panggilan itu langsung diputus tanpa membiarkan si lawan bicara selesai.

Yoongi tidak mau lagi mendengar omelan rekan kerjanya yang kelewat cerewet satu itu.

Sekarang Yoongi dilema. Yoongi tidak memikirkan pekerjaannya yang menunggu. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini adalah, Jihoon sedang di sekolah, dia hanya diam dan murung sambil melihat semua teman-temannya didampingi orang tuanya di pertemuan itu. Oh, membayangkan itu lebih menyesakkan bagi Yoongi. Yoongi ingin menangis saja karena tidak tega membayangkannya.

Yoongi lalu melirik lagi ke arah tempat tinggal Jimin.

Pemuda yang masuk tadi itu sudah keluar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi keluar dari mobilnya lalu berlari ke sana.

.

"Hoi, kau siapanya Jimin?" Yoongi yang masih tersengal-sengal setelah berlari menaiki tangga mencegat Taehyung yang hendak turun dari tangga.

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya, dia juga menoleh ke belakang siapa tahu orang aneh ini salah orang.

Tetapi orang ini menyebut nama Jimin, berarti...

"Aku? calon suaminya." Jawabnya enteng, tanpa berpikir.

"Apa?" Yoongi mengernyit melihat wajah polos pemuda itu setelah menjawab pertanyaannya. Dari wajahnya saja jelas terlihat bahwa bocah itu sepantaran Jimin, atau satu tahun lebih tua dari Jimin. Tapi dia pede sekali mengatakan bahwa dia calon suami Jimin. Ugh, tidak meyakinkan. Bahkan wajah polos pemuda itu cenderung idiot menurut pandangan Yoongi.

"Ah, sudahlah." Yoongi mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar menjauh dari jalan dan pemuda itu hampir tersungkur dengan tidak elit. Buang-buang waktu saja berdebat dengan bocah ini.

Taehyung berdecak sebelum akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk menagih uang sewa pada penghuni di rumah susun milik keluarganya ini.

.

Yoongi mengumpulkan nafasnya. Setelah sedikit tenang ia mengetuk pintu rumah Jimin.

 _Took_

 _Took_

Yoongi berdebar setelah ia berhasil mengetuk pintu rumah Jimin. Lima detik menunggu saja jantung Yoongi serasa ingin pecah. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak tahu apa maksud dia menghampiri rumah Jimin, terlebih dengan gilanya dia mengetuk.

Entahlah, instingnya yang menuntun. Bahkan apa yang akan dia katakan pada Jimin saja dia tidak tahu.

Bodoh! Yoongi bodoh! Sekarang ia merutuki niat yang tidak jelasnya ini.

 _Ceklek~_

Dan pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Jimin dengan celemek ditubuhnya lalu raut wajah yang seperti kesal itu.

Tunggu dulu! Apakah pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar Jimin?

Kenapa dia terlihat berbeda?

Oh, Jimin menghapus riasannya! Tidak ada eyeliner tebal disekitaran mata sipit—panjang itu. Dan Yoongi tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia kembali tersihir oleh pemuda yang bahkan belum satu hari dia temui itu.

Jimin berbeda. Dia bahkan jauh lebih manis dengan wajah polos tanpa make up aneh itu. Terlebih celemek itu yang membuat dia terkesan seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya. Oh, Yoongi sudah menduganya, saat menggunakan eyeliner saja Yoongi bisa menebak wajah manis yang tertutup oleh riasan garang. Apalagi jika riasan itu dilepas. Benar, jauh lebih manis.

"Mi—min, Min Yoongi?" Jimin juga tak dapat menutupi rasa kagetnya. Dari mana Yoongi tahu rumahnya? Terlebih, ia benar-benar tidak menduga.

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya."Halo, Park Jimin."

"A—ada apa kau kesini?"

Benar, apa yang Yoongi lakukan disini? Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan hingga detik ini. Sampai Yoongi mengintip ke dalam rumah dan dia melihat pemuda pertama yang dia lihat memasuki rumah Jimin tadi sedang asik bermain dengan Bambam.

Yoongi marah tanpa alasan.

"Apa kau mau jadi ibunya Jihoon?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya.

Yoongi, apa yang kau katakan?!

"Apa maksudmu, Min Yoongi?" Yoongi tergagap. Benar, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud ucapannya sendiri.

Yoongi seketika menunduk, "Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah Jihoon yang kesepian di sekolah dan dia tidak memiliki orang tua yang menghadiri pertemuan. Ah, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku orang tua yang buruk."

Jimin mengernyit makin tidak mengerti. Hingga secara perlahan Yoongi mundur dan kembali berlari menjauh. Iya, Yoongi benar-benar pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi. Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Jimin tetap diam ditempat meski dia melihat Yoongi yang berbelok dan menghilang diujung lorong menuju tangga.

Meski tidak jelas dan tentu saja –aneh— Jimin mencerna kalimat Yoongi tadi,

Jihoon? Siapa Jihoon? Apakah dia—anaknya Yoongi?

Tidak tahu kenapa terbesit rasa kasihan di rusuk kiri Jimin.

Jimin bergidik sebelum akhirnya dia memilih untuk menutup pintu.

"Siapa, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook mendekat sambil menggendong Bambam.

"Tidak tahu, orang aneh." Balas Jimin.

Jimin tidak bohong bahwa orang itu orang aneh meski Jimin –sedikit— kenal dengan pria itu. Yah, hanya kenal begitu saja.

Jungkook bergumam 'ooh' sebelum ia kembali meletakkan bambam di karpet lalu mereka bermain balok-balok susun.

.

.

Saat malam tiba Jimin masih terngiang dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Kebetulan hari ini dia off sehingga dia benar-benar menikmati waktu luangnya. Namun entah kenapa wajah seorang pria yang tampak kacau membuat Jimin ikut-ikutan kacau.

Bahkan sejak awal Jimin acuh pada pria itu. Pria aneh yang curhat bahwa dia orang tua yang buruk. Namun ada sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat Jimin memikirkan pria itu.

"Kira-kira, apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu, ya?" Jimin bermonolog, sambil menidurkan Bambam yang menelungkup di dadanya. Dada Jimin adalah tempat terempuk, dan tempat yang bisa membuat Bambam kecil cepat tidur. Jimin menepuk-nepuk pantat Bambam. Tak butuh waktu lama bayi delapan bulan itu sudah tertidur pulas.

"Menjadi Ibu Jihoon? Hei, Bam.. memangnya kau mau memiliki kakak?" Jimin berucap melantur sambil menggoyangkan pantat Bambam. Tentu saja bambam tidak akan menjawabnya.

Tunggu.

Apa?

"dari mana pria itu tahu aku seorang ibu? Apa dia tahu kalau aku yang mengandung Bambam? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Yang tahu rahasia itu hanya beberapa orang. Ah sudahlah."

Tanpa mau mengambil pusing, Jimin memindahkan Bambam ke tempat tidurnya saat ia rasa sudah aman jika ingin memindahan bayi itu.

.

.

Yoongi mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Dari sana Yoongi bisa melihat Jihoon sudah tertidur.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya sebelum menutup pintu itu dan berpindah menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Tuan," seseorang mengintrupsi langkah Yoongi. Saat Yoongi menoleh, ada Bogum yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Anda sudah mau datang ke sekolah."

"Hmm." Yoongi bergumam, setelahnya dia benar-benar menuju ruang kerjanya. Ada proyek yang harus dia tangani, dan sialnya dia membatalkan pertemuan pentingnya dengan calon client tersebut. Sehingganya Yoongi harus bekerja ekstra mengganti waktu tertundanya tadi.

Iya, Yoongi harus giat dulu bekerja, semua demi Jihoon.

Bogum tersenyum penuh arti setelah Yoongi pergi. Meski Yoongi cukup keras kepala, dia paham betul jauh didalam sana Yoongi sangat lembut dan sangat sayang pada putra semata wayangnya.

Bagum teringat akan tadi pagi dimana Yoongi datang dua puluh menit telat dari waktu pertemuan orang tua.

Jihoon sangat sedih mengingat Ayahnya takkan pernah datang. Saat diam-diam Jihoon diolok-olok oleh temannya karena orang tuanya tidak datang, Yoongi menerobos pintu kelas dengan tampilan yang gagah.

Iya, sebelumnya Yoongi hanya mengenakan kaos biasa. Tetapi saat di sekolah tadi Yoongi benar-benar terlihat tampan oleh jas dan rambut klimisnya yang dibelah menyamping.

Semua orang berdecak kagum setelah kedatangan Yoongi. Terlebih saat Yoongi masuk ia berjalan menuju meja Jihoon, lalu menggendong dan memangku bocah delapan tahun itu. Beberapa orang tua memekik tertahan melihat ketampanan Yoongi, terlebih teman-teman Jihoon yang sempat mengoloknya langsung bungkam setelah Yoongi menatap tajam pada mereka.

Jangan kira Yoongi tidak tahu. Ia paham betul kejahilan bocah-bocah seumuran Jihoon pada umumnya itu. Sehingga ia harus melirik tajam anak-anak itu agar tidak berani mengganggu anaknya mulai detik ini, atau mereka akan menyesal.

Oh, Yoongi, anak-anak yang kau lirik itu masih kecil, sama seperti anakmu, tau!

Dan Jihoon tidak dapat menahan kebahagiannya karena untuk pertama kali, Yoongi, ayahnya, datang ke acara pertemuan orang tua di Sekolah.

Rasanya tidak seburuk itu, dan Yoongi sempat menyesal kenapa dia dulu begitu keras kepala menjauhi diri dari Jihoon. Jihoonpun tak henti-henti tersenyum setelah pulang sekolah. Dia sangat senang meski nyatanya dia masih cukup enggan berdekatan langsung dengan Ayahnya. Padahal Yoongi sudah menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Jihoon menuju mobil. Namun Jihoon menolak secara halus dan dia bilang dia malu jika dilihat oleh teman-temannya, dia sudah besar.

Iya, Bogum menjadi saksi dimana hubungan Bapak-Anak itu mulai membaik.

Dan semoga, Yoongi lebih mau membuka dirinya pada buah hatinya sendiri

.

 **TBC**

 **Oke, update tercepat setelah enam bulan terlantar :v**

 **Jika ada yang suka syukur, jika tidak ya tidak apa-apa.**

 **Ceritanya membosankan gak? Jika iya beritahu aku ya biar chapter ini dianggap langsung End aja :v**

 **Padahal aku sendiri mikir ini FF akan panjang dan konfliknya bakal... aku sendiri belum tahu konfliknya bakalan seperti apa haha**

 **Yang jelas, aku ingin membuat Yoongi yang mendepak secara pelan-pelan musuhnya. #menyeringai ala Min Suga  
**

 **Konflik Yoongi dan Jihoon pun aku rasa cukup segini aja ya mereka diam-diam meski bapak-anak hehe.**

 **Oke, kasih aku review yang mampu membuatku mood lagi dong ^^**

 **Siapa tau fast update lagi ye kan :v**


End file.
